Fates Dragon
The Fates Dragon is an epic dragon of the Olympus element. Appearance There are three bodies of the fates dragon, which makes some people classify them as separate dragons. The first body, the Clothian body, inherits the brain, and controls the thoughts and logic of the three. The second one, or Lachesian body, controls the magic of the fates dragon. They have no access to magic without the Lachesian body. The third one, the Atropian body, has a stomach, and can eat. Abilities Weapons The Atropian body of the fates dragon has a lot of bite power. The Clothian body can also make thread, which the Lachesian body then can expand to wrap around the opponent. Defenses The fates dragon can hide itself very well in the dark. They may be blind, but can sense, smell and hear the absence of other beings. Other Abilities The fates dragon is among the wisest of all dragons. They have a lot of control over magic and are long-lived. A magic keeps the three bodies together. Breath Weapon The fates dragon can use its breath to immediately kill a being. However, this takes a lot of energy and is harmful to the dragon too, so they will never use it unless necessary. They also have a second breath weapon, which actually isn't a weapon, but a beautiful display of magic which doesn't even require much magic and is completely harmless. This breath is displayed by the dragons in parks. Weaknesses When one body dies, the other two will die too. When the Clothian body dies, the other two die immediately, because they have no brain to control them anymore. When the Lachesian body dies, they have no access to magic anymore, so the bodies aren't magically bonded anymore. The Atropian body can still eat, but the Clothian isn't nourished anymore, so starves. When the Clothian dies and can't produce food anymore, the Atropian eventually dies too. When the Atropian body dies, the other two will die in about a week later of starvation. Habitat Regions Fates dragons occupied Asphodel until returning to the mortal world. They now drift by the base of Mount Oly, Triad Trench, and watch over the Vellum of Visions. Preferred Home Fates dragons like dark and eerie locations, which provides more mysticism and thus, more magic. Asphodel handled this well. Sheltering/Nesting The fates dragon does not build nests, and wanders around at night. During the day, they usually hide in the shade. Diet The Clothian body produces thread, which the Lachesian body then expands, until the Atropian body then eats it. When the Atropian body feeds, this nourishes the other two bodies as well. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Fates dragons are especially shy, and will usually back away from conversation. Their magic is prominent in nearly every issue they get involved in. Social Order Fates dragons are very much solitary, or as solitary as you can get when you're stuck with two other bodies. They come across other fates dragons often, as they all live in the same basic area, but do not work together. Relationship to Wizards Wizards find the magic of the fates dragon as great as that of a legendary dragon. They have started to seek the fates dragon for knowledge of the future, but the fates dragon isn't always a reputable source unlike the portent dragon. However the prophecies of a fates dragon are generally more powerful than those of a portents'. When in a park Breeding The fates dragon can be bred with a fates dragon and any other Epic dragon. During a short time, they were able to be bred with the Plant, Fire, and Water elements. Habitats They can be held in any Olympus Habitat, but also in Omnitats. How to care for They do not require much care. A little mist in their habitat may improve their abilities. Dragon Compatibility Fates dragons are happiest with any of the Divine Dragons, but mostly the stygian dragon. This is great, because not many other dragons get along with the stygian. Favorite Treat These dragons prefer stinky food, like Blushrooms, but they HATE the taste of those (like almost all dragons...). So, it's better to give them Berry Bauble enchanted with magic so they stink as much like Blushrooms but taste like Berry Bauble. Life Cycle Mating Fates dragons reproduce themselves asexually, and make eggs out of thread which they then enchant instead of mating. Birth The egg is made out of thread and put in a shadowy place. The egg hatches about a year later when no Origimancy or Chronomancy is used to speed it up. Infancy The infant only cares about producing and eating food. Adolescence The adolescent travels over the mountain to learn from the adults and elders. Adulthood Fates dragons become adult at the age of 500. These creatures are calm and only care about eating and staying alive and make an egg once every 75 years until they reach the age of 900. Life Span Fates dragons usually last about a millennium. If one body dies, the other two will usually die as well, because of the importance of each body. History Discovery Fates dragons disappeared in the Destruction of Divinity, along with the five Divine Dragons. Instead of being sent to Tartarus with the other five dragons, the fates dragons hid in Asphodel, beneath Mount Oly. When the Vellum of Visions released the Divine Dragons, the fates dragons returned to the mortal world once again. Origin of Name The fates dragons were believed to control destiny and fate by the Olymen. Wizards decided to take this into account when naming the dragon. Magic Their magic is controlled by the Lachesian body. It mainly affects Theomancy, but it has a surprising amount of control over Mælstromancy. In Asphodel they learned to use Origimancy, but since they came back only a few still know how to use it. Notable Dragons *Delphi (Dalvan the Fifth) *Moira References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Amphithers Category:Olympus Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of Asphodel Category:Inhabitants of Triad Trench Category:Andromedan Sets